


Grumpy Frog Look-alike

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [118]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - The Frog Prince Fusion, Fluff, Frogs, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Prince Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds a frog in one of his searches for the missing Prince Derek, and he befriends it and talks to it. After a while it kind of looks like Prince Derek to him, but maybe he's just lonely and going crazy with boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumpy Frog Look-alike

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the following prompt: "Twitter Soulmate!Au anon here! ^_^ I have another idea: frogprince!Au, Sterek. [I'm a huuuuge sucker for The Frog Prince fairytale, I have no idea why--ok, actually, I do, frogs are my fave, lol] So, Prince Derek was cursed by evil!Witch Kate & turned into a frog. Cue another kingdom's captainoftheguard's_son!Stiles finding him & having no idea he's a prince. :D Everything after that is up to you, except it must have a happy, fluffy, adorable romantic ending, of course! ;) Thanks! <333"
> 
> The Tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/147625198028/twitter-soulmateau-anon-here-i-have-another).

“If I have to go out on another search for the favored prince, I’m going to scream. Like maybe Prince Derek decided to runaway because he was afraid of all the responsibility? Maybe princedom is not for him, you know? Maybe the reason we can’t find him is because he doesn’t _want_  to be found. Yeah, that’s probably it. He’s hiding in some shack in the woods laughing and enjoying his freedom. What do you think?” Stiles turns to the rather grumpy frog sitting on his desk and waits.

He knows logically that there’s no way for the frog to actually understand him, but he’s kind of gotten used to talking to it. He found it in the woods along a stream among one of his many searches for the lost Prince Derek. And maybe it’s because he’s had to stare at a photograph of Prince Derek so much, but the frog kind of resembles him.

Stiles has never met the Prince, probably won’t ever actually, especially if they can’t find the dude. But, the Prince seems sort of like a surly, brooding type of guy from his picture, and also hot, like really hot. Stiles doesn’t necessarily think the frog he found is hot because duh, he’s a frog, but the coloring the frog has above its eyes kind of make it look like the frog has eyebrows, and it’s like they’re in a constant state of judgement.

It’s weird because after a while of keeping the frog, yes he took it because 1. the frog seemed eager to hop into Stiles’s hands (which Stiles took as a sign of friendship and wanting to be his pet), and 2. he likes frogs and it gets kind of lonely in his little cabin. His dad, the captain of the guard is always out on a search, and his best friend Scott is part of the guard and is searching too. 

Stiles isn’t officially part of the guard yet, he’s still in training, but seeing as this was a high-priority case and took precedence, he was asked to help search as well. And he has. It’s just, he’s found nothing, and neither has anyone else. It’s like the prince has disappeared.

He kind of wants and hopes that they’ll just call it off, but he knows that Queen Talia will not rest until Derek is found, dead or alive. The Queen has offered all kinds of awards and honors for the person that can return her son to her, but despite the offer of money, knighthood, land, prestige, and even the hand of her daughter or the prince himself in marriage, nothing has turned up.

Stiles has maybe fantasized about being the one to find Prince Derek, and having them fall in love on the journey back to the castle, the prince being so grateful for Stiles finding and rescuing him from whatever torture he was in that he’s all too happy to marry Stiles. He knows it’s impossible, that it would never happen, but he likes to pretend.

Like he said, between searches when he rests at home and takes a break, it gets lonely and he gets bored.

The frog of course says nothing and continues to stare at Stiles. It’s kind of disturbing how long the frog can stare at him, actually, but maybe that’s a frog thing. Stiles rolls his eyes and goes to tidy up his little cabin, taking off his gear and setting it aside. He’s taking a break for the day, too tired to go out again, so he’ll have to get back to it in the morning.

His dad took it upon himself to search the far corners of the kingdom, and Scott volunteered to accompany him, so Stiles is not expecting them back any time soon. He heats up some stew he had made for himself earlier and eats it with a few crusts of bread. After eating, he quickly becomes bored and returns to his fantasy of marrying the Prince.

“Can you imagine?” he asks the frog, holding out his hand for it to sit on, which it does so reluctantly. “Maybe he’s being held against his will in some basement of some abandoned house in the woods, and I’ll find it and cut him free from his bindings and help him fight whatever evil person kept him there. And we have to go back of course, but he’s kind of injured and I only have the one horse I rode on. So, he’ll have to sit behind me and hold on.

“I’ll try to be professional of course. I mean he’s the prince, it’s not like I can try anything or get handsy, especially if he’s hurt or weak. Like that’s just not cool,” he looks at the frog as if the frog is arguing with him. “Anyway, along the way, he’ll feel a little better, get a little more comfortable with me and because I am super charming, he’ll totally fall for me.”

He smiles and sighs with his eyes closed like he’s picturing the exact moment that Prince Derek decides he’s head over heels in love with his hero Stiles. Then he pictures their first kiss and it’s absolutely perfect in his imagination. He opens his eyes to see the frog giving him a very judge-y look.

“What? Look, I know the Queen said she’d offer his hand to anyone who found him, and like that’s cool and all, but… I don’t know, I wouldn’t want the Prince to marry me out of obligation because his mom the Queen said he had to, you know? It’d be okay if he was already in love with me because he’d _want_ to marry me.”

Stiles shrugs, and although he can’t be sure, it’s almost as if the frog is looking at him with understanding and fondness. But maybe he’s just projecting.

“You know…” he says thinking back to his and Prince Derek’s first kiss he imagined. “I’ve never kissed anyone. I can like imagine it, but how does it feel?” He looks at the frog like it has the answer. “I would practice, but who would I practice with? I mean Scott would probably help a bro out, but he’s gone, and I definitely can’t go out and try to find some random people to kiss. What would they say about me and tell other people?”

He frowns, thinking about how to solve this issue, and looks back at the frog. “Maybe… No that’s gross. I can’t do that. That’s… geez, Stiles, what are you thinking? It’s a freakin’ frog. I could get some kind of disease or something.” He holds the frog up closer to his face, scrutinizing it.

“I mean… it’s not like you’re going to tell anyone, right? And like, what if it’s like that old story where that girl kissed a wolf and he turned into a man and they fell in love…” He’s rambling, and sort of talking to the frog, but as he stares at the frog, he’s pretty sure the frog is nodding.

“Something must have been in that stew,” he mumbles to himself because he’s seriously gone crazy. Either that or he’s spent way too long alone with this frog that he’s convinced looks like Prince Derek and who may or may not understand him and is okay with him kissing it.

“Whatever I’m doing it. I’m bored, and it’ll be funny story to tell Scott, after i throughly wash my lips.”

He sets the frog back on the desk and leans forward, lips puckered, and gives it a tiny peck on the mouth. He pulls back, one eye open, and is about to chastize himself for doing something so stupid like kiss a freakin’ frog, when something starts happening to said frog.

Standing back in shock, Stiles watches, eyes wide, mouth agape, as the frog grows bigger and slowly transforms into something else. As he watches, he realizes that the something else is definitely a human, no a man.

Before long, there is a very naked man sitting on his desk, staring at him with a scowl, a man who looks very, very familiar…

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone you kissed a frog,” the man says back with a smirk.

“What the… Oh. My. God. You’re Derek! I mean Prince Derek. You’re Prince Derek! And you’re… naked and sitting on my desk, and oh my god.” Stiles is freaking out, hands in his hair, and he doesn’t know whether to run and get a blanket so the prince can cover himself up or throw himself on the ground and bow to him and hide his face in shame for everything he’s told to a frog who turned out to be the prince.

Derek sighs. “Stiles, calm down. Can you get me some, something to wear?”

“Um, right, yes, of course, your majesty,” Stiles says, staring hard at the ground and no where near Derek. He turns quickly and stumbles over to his wardrobe and pulls out some long johns of his dad’s that his pretty sure would fit Derek. Hopefully.

He throws the clothes at Derek and turns and stares at the fireplace so Derek has some privacy in the small cabin. He startles when a hand is on his shoulder, Derek’s, to turn him back around.

“Your majesty,” Stiles says and starts to bend for a bow, but Derek stops him with a hand on his elbow.

“Don’t. Please. You don’t need to bow for me,” Derek says. His smile is small and soft, and he gently palms Stiles’s cheek. “Thank you for being an idiot and kissing a frog.”

“God, I knew you’d be an asshole–”

“Because if you hadn’t, I wouldn’t be here. Thank you for finding me. And even though I sometimes wanted to throttle you because you never shut up, you kept me company when I was losing all hope.”

Stiles blushes, ducking his head. “You’re welcome, I think? I don’t know, there were lots of backhanded compliments in there.”

Derek laughs. “Okay, fine. Here’s a genuine one then. You are smart, and funny, and kind, and handsome, and I can guarantee I will fall in love with you on the journey back to the castle.” Derek’s cheeks are red as he says it, and Stiles would think he was playing him again, except for the sincerity in Derek’s eyes.

“Really?”

Derek shrugs. “I kind of already have, but we can draw it out along the way if you want.”

Stiles shakes his head, “I mean… I’ll need the time because I’ve only known you as a frog, but I mean… if you want to reward your hero with a kiss now… I wouldn’t be opposed.”

“Not until you wash your lips. You kissed a frog.”

“I kissed you! As a frog!”

“Don’t care. That’s gross.”

Stiles groans. “Are you freakin’ kidding me?” He grumbles the whole way to the basin and Derek chuckles to himself as he watches Stiles lather a bar of soap and rub it over his lips. After he’s satisfied that it’s clean enough, he walks back over to Derek, hands on hips.

“Now my lips are all soapy. How is that better?” Stiles asks.

“Trust me it’s better. Soapy lips I can handle.” Derek grins and pulls Stiles in closer to him by his hips. “Come here, my hero,” Derek says before finally kissing Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about going on but I think that's a good stopping point especially since this already got long. But basically Stiles and Derek take their time going back to the castle because Derek knows where Kate's hiding, and he wants to make sure she's gone first so she can't hurt anyone else or his family. So, he and Stiles track her down and without being graphic or morbid get rid of her for sure. Then, because neither of them want it known that Derek was a frog the whole time, they come up with an elaborate plot much like Stiles's fantasy where Stiles single-handedly rescued Derek from the evil witch Kate. While they come up with their cover story, Derek tells Stiles more about him, and they share things with each other since it was very one sided when Derek was a frog. And, they fall in love, and Stiles is rewarded by the King and Derek asks Stiles to marry him before his mom the Queen can even offer it.
> 
> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
